


behind all the red

by jrich



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Riverdale (TV) Fusion, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, F/F, F/M, Hurt Cheryl Blossom, Lesbian Cheryl Blossom, M/M, Minor Bughead, Toni Topaz Needs a Hug, Top Toni Topaz, choni, focusing on the southside serpents, minor varchie - Freeform, not a fan of jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrich/pseuds/jrich
Summary: cheryl and toni au where i take a third the plot of riverdale and a few iconic lines while scraping the rest to create my choni au-The plan was to use her to lure out the Blossom’s drug business. Only, things were much different than they appeared and one specific serpent took it into their own hands to make a new plan.





	behind all the red

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this is my first fic that isn't a one shot, enjoy! 
> 
> (sorry for the short chapter, more to come soon)

Toni Topaz sat in the noisy school cafeteria staring into the distance at a certain redhead who definitely would never give _southside scum_ even a second of her time. Not that Toni wanted that either. Regardless of the other girl’s blatant attractiveness, she had standards. Besides, she was simply observing her as part of the mission.

Sweetpea and Fangs were going on about the summer plans they had in store after the assignment was complete. “Don’t worry Tiny. If you find someone you can come along on the road trip,” they teased. Toni knew they meant nothing by it, but now that the pair had been dating for about six months, she had become their unintentional third wheel. That was the whole reason she decided to take point on their plan.

Last night, a few of the serpents sat around at the White Wyrm complaining about their pay or lack thereof. Toni was working shift that evening and well into the night. By the time she got off, the small group had complained so much that she took it into her own hands to figure out a plan. Although it didn’t affect Toni directly it was better than awkwardly hanging around her two friends. 

They brought it to FP and Jughead in the morning. FP oversaw all of the under the table the serpents did across Riverdale and even some into Greendale. Jughead was being groomed to take over the serpents soon, but he vehemently resisted against his father’s dealings– one which happened to be their arrangement with the Blossoms. Their father-son dynamic was something else. For the longest time Jughead actively avoided the serpents, going so far as to live at the old drive in and go to school on the other side of town. From what Toni observed, Jughead had come out of nowhere to take his “rightful” place. He was hellbent on dismantling everything his father built, but he still let him. Toni knew she would never officially be allowed to run the serpents, but that didn’t stop her from thinking that she could do better than Jughead. 

Though, she was shocked when he was the first one to nod his head in approval. It was a risky plan, but if the serpents were out there risking their necks for the Blossoms, people who adamantly hated them, then they deserved what they worked for. FP made it clear that night that this fell on Jughead’s shoulders, regardless of the outcome. 

Toni was pleased with how far she had gotten in this negotiation process. Reporting to Jughead with every detail was starting to annoy her, but it was for the betterment of the gang. Besides, it would be nice to see the Blossoms taken down a peg, starting with Cheryl herself. It was the leverage they needed to get their pay with a little bit of payback for the hell that Cheryl made high school for every one of the serpents who were forced to move.

“Stop staring, serpent peasant,” Cheryl hissed.

Toni pulled herself out of her thoughts to see the girl standing tall in front of the table. Her red hair was pulled carefully to the side with her hand resting on her hip. Toni searched for words, but she couldn’t find any. The entire room fell silent, all eyes were on the table.

The redhead cleared her throat and rolled her eyes, “As I thought, no form of any intelligent life.” She sauntered towards the cafeteria doors. Conversation and mindless chatter slowly began to consume the lunchroom again. 

“Was I really staring?” Toni asked the two boys in a hushed whisper. 

They gave her a sympathetic look and nodded their heads. She hadn’t meant to linger and she didn’t even know she had done it. But the scene that had just unfolded in the lunchroom wasn’t unusual. 

Ever since the merge, Cheryl Blossom had gone out of her way time and time again to make every serpent’s life a living hell, and she was doing a damn good job at it.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! leave kudos and comment, it'll give me more motivation((:


End file.
